Photo Shoot
|location = Playboy X's Penthouse, Northwood |target = Marlon Bridges |fail = Wasted Busted Marlon gets away Marlon alerted Marlon dies before picture is taken |reward = $6750 Whiz Cellphone |unlocks = The Holland Play (Only if Undress to Kill has been completed) Wrong is Right (Only if The Snow Storm has been completed) Hostile Negotiation (Only if Have a Heart has been completed) Ransom (Only if I'll Take Her has been completed) |unlockedby = Deconstruction for Beginners |todo = Go to the basketball courts on Exeter Avenue. Take a picture of the gang members and send it to Playboy. Don't get too close. Take down Marlon. }} "Photo Shoot" is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Playboy X from his penthouse on Xenotime Street in Northwood, Algonquin, Liberty City. Description Playboy suspects that drug dealer Marlon Bridges has been 'snitching' on him. He wants Niko to go to the Swinger Park basketball courts on Exeter Avenue and kill Bridges and his friends. Niko doesn't know what Bridges looks like and after unsuccessfully trying to describe him, Playboy gives Niko his camera phone, so that Niko can take a picture at the basketball courts to allow Playboy to inform Niko which one is Bridges. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the Swinger Park on Exeter Avenue. *Take a picture of the gang members and send it to Playboy. *Take down Marlon. Walkthrough Go to the Swinger Park and approach the basketball court (but don't enter it) and, using the camera phone, take a photograph of the three men standing in a group in the park and send it to Playboy X. Bridges has two armed bodyguards who will start shooting at Niko if he gets too close or fires a shot in Bridges' direction. At the same time, Bridges will escape on foot, leave the courts and drive off. The easiest way to kill Bridges is to use a Sniper Rifle or any other long-range weapon. Wait outside the courts and once Playboy X identifies Bridges, quickly aim at his head and shoot him, after killing Bridges, his bodyguards will go after the player, just escape the area to complete the mission. One interesting way of doing this mission by using the suggested long-range weapon is to head to the Pay 'N' Spray around the corner of the basketball court, and to climb the ladder behind it. Keep climbing ladders to the firehouse's roof. From here, there is a perfect opportunity to snipe Marlon and his friends without them having a chance to fire back. The player can also climb a housing project and snipe for there, but getting to the top requires climbing several floors and even on the roof it can take a while to place a shot. Spooking the men in any way will cause Marlon to try and escape in a Patriot parked at the back of the basketball courts on Vespucci Circus. In the event that this might happen, the player can travel around to Vespucci Circus before taking a picture of the men and shoot out the vehicle’s tires to make the chase easier. This will not spook the men, but it might draw attention from Police, making this a riskier option. Be careful, if the player aims a gun at any of the gang members before the target is identified, the game forces the player to kill all of them. The mission will fail if one of them escapes because it would be impossible to identify Bridges before Playboy's confirmation text. Enemies *North Holland Hustlers *Marlon Bridges Video Walkthrough Trivia *Strangely, the phone Niko receives from Playboy is a different, blockier phone (equal to the standard Whiz wireless phone used by the usual pedestrians and by Roman), but Niko's phone doesn't change (he still uses the same Badger phone throughout the game, albeit with the Whiz phone's features). *Marlon is dressed in different attire each time the player plays this mission. He can be in a black, yellow, or blue hoodie. *The mission is a literal reference to the term "Photo Shoot", as it requires taking a photo of the gang, sending it to Playboy, and shooting Marlon. *When the player reach the courts, a black and dark gray Sabre GT and two Patriots will always be parked across the road. These provide an excellent opportunity to block the exits of the basketball courts. Navigation }} de:Photo Shoot es:Photo Shoot pl:Photo Shoot Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV